The main objective of the Administrative Core is to provide the SCCOR Director, the individual project leaders, and the core directors, with appropriate secretarial and administrative support to efficiently carry out the scientific goals of the program. The Administrative Core will be responsible for communicating with administrators at the NHLBI, Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, the Joslin Diabetes Center and the Core Lab at the Jean-Mayer Human Nutrition Research Center on Aging at Tufts University. The services of this core are not otherwise provided at the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center. The support services provided by the administrative core are essential for the program's efficient operation.